


I couldn’t help but think of you

by Parker_Writes_WE



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Earp sisters, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, redrose friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: While shopping with Rosita, Nicole stumbles upon something that immediately makes her think of her girlfriend Wynonna Earp.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos & Nicole Haught, Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	I couldn’t help but think of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/gifts), [wynhaaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynhaaught/gifts).



> Wynhaught fluff ahoy!

Nicole was in the city, accompanying Rosita on her shopping trip. The brunette was looking for the perfect gift to give Waverly for their one year anniversary, and had begged the redhead for help. Nicole could never say “no” to helping someone, so she agreed to join her to her next trip into the city.

“You know, I still can’t believe you and Waves have been together for only a year. It seems like a lifetime since you’ve gotten together,” Nicole said as she walked into another store alongside Rosita. Rosita smiled softly.

“Yeah, I know. It’s crazy. I love her so much, Nic, it seems so unreal.”

“I’ve never seen either of you one millionth as happy as you’ve been since you got together, and I’m so happy you finally took the plunge and kissed her almost a year ago,” Nicole turned to Rosita with a genuine smile on her face as she put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. The redhead was so genuinely happy for both of them. They deserved to be together, they were perfect for each other.

“Yeah, well, what about you and Wynonna, huh? You two are so cute together, it’s sickening!” Rosita chuckled as she looked at the goofy smile on Nicole’s face at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. They’d been together for almost a year and a half, but she was still just as in love as she was when she first kissed the older woman. Wynonna was everything she could ever need, and she never planned on letting her slip away.

“Shut up!”

“You’re blushing!” Rosita loved teasing the redhead about her very obvious love for the older Earp sister, cause she felt exactly the same about the younger one.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Well, let’s continue that search huh?! You still haven’t found a gift for your girlfriend, and you know how much she loves opening gifts!” Nicole softly punched the brunette’s shoulder before heading further into the store. Both Nicole and Rosita knew that the gesture mattered more to Waverly than the actual gift did; but that didn’t mean that Rosita didn’t want to find the perfect gift for her beautiful baby. So they searched the store.

“What do you think? You think Waverly might like this?” Rosita said as she held out a beautiful, bright blue bracelet and necklace set. The color perfectly matched the blue specks in Waverly’s eyes, and Nicole knew the younger brunette would absolutely love it.

“She’s gonna love it, Rosie.”

“You sure?” Rosita asked as she inspected it closely.

“She’s gonna _love_ it Rosita, trust me. You know Waverly loves anything you get her, she’s never gonna take this off, ever again,” Nicole put both her hands on the bruentte’s shoulders to make her look up. Rosita smiled, knowing that Nicole was speaking the truth.

“Alright, well I’ll head to the cash register, I’ll meet you outside?”

“Sure! See you in a few,” Nicole said as she squeezed the brunette’s shoulder in confirmation. She started walking to the exit, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed something on a shelf. It immediately made her think of her girlfriend, and she walked up to it, gently picking it up and inspecting it.

“ _This is so Wynonna, I should buy it to give her,”_ Nicole thought as she held it in front of her. She made her way to the cash register, not seeing Rosita there, so she figured the brunette was waiting for her outside. She shot her a quick text telling her she’d be there in a sec, and waited in line.

A few minutes later, she made her way through the exit doors and towards Rosita with a small bag in her hand and a grin on her face.

“What happened?” Rosita asked as she noticed the redhead walking towards her.

“Nothing, I just saw something and I wanted to get it,” Nicole shrugged.

“Nic, what’d you get? Who’s it for?” Rosita had always been an extremely curious person, and this was no different.

“I’m not telling you!” Nicole tried to pull the bag away from Rosita’s grasp, but the shorter woman was quicker than she thought she’d be, and the brunette managed to grab hold of it and pulled it out of the redhead’s hands.

“Nicole, this is _adorable!_ Wynonna’s gonna love it. But you don’t have any special day coming up, right?”

“No, not really. It just made me think of her, and I wanted to buy it. So I did!” Nicole chuckled as she took the bag from Rosita’s hands and looked inside. “You’re sure she’ll like it?”

“Haught, she’s gonna love it! Come on, let’s head back to our girls in Purgatory,” Rosita took hold of Nicole’s hand and pulled her towards the mall exit doors. Nicole followed the brunette to the blue pick-up she borrowed from her girlfriend. Waverly’s red Jeep was getting fixed up by Doc, and the Earp sisters had planned a “sister bonding day” at the Homestead, so they didn’t need a car anyway.

Nicole handed the gift bag to Rosita as she got into the driver’s seat. Rosita placed the two bags at her feet before buckling up and turning on the radio as the redhead pulled out of the parking lot. They made idle chit-chat on the way back home, talking about the day Rosita had planned for Waverly. Their anniversary was only three days away, and she could feel the nerves on the brunette’s behalf.

A while later, Nicole pulled up next to the barn on the Earp Homestead, next to her own police cruiser. As she turned off the engine, Rosita got out the passenger’s side and waited for the redhead to turn off the engine and get out as well before handing her the little blue gift bag.

“Good luck trying to hide that thing from Waverly,” Nicole laughed as she noticed Waverly trying to be subtle and just glance out the window. Wynonna and being subtle though: not a good match. She was very obviously looking at where they were standing, and it was very clear that the older Earp had seen the gift bag dangling from her fingers.

“Come on, Haught. They’re very obviously waiting for us. To come in.”

Rosita started walking towards the front door of the Homestead, and Nicole followed in her tracks. She knew her girlfriend would be trying to not be obvious about it all, but the moment the front door opened Wynonna’s head popped up in the hallway. The Earp sisters sheepishly stepped into the hallway, greeting their girlfriends with a kiss and a shy smile.

Once Nicole and Rosita had taken off their coats and shoes, they all separated. Rosita thanked Nicole for joining her, and Nicole smiled as she was pulled up the stairs by the older Earp. Wynonna and Nicole made their way into the brunette’s room, and the door clicked shut behind them. The older woman pulled her girlfriend towards the bed on the other side of the bed, the gift bag still in one hand.

Wynonna was never able to hide her curiousity from Nicole. The redhead always had a great read on people, especially on her girlfriend. Right now, the brunette almost resembled a little kid waiting to open the gifts on Christmas morning.

“I got you something,” Nicole said as Wynonna’s face become the definition of puppy eyes.

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah… it just- when I saw it, it immediately made me think of you, and I knew I had to get it. So, here.” The redhead gently put the little gift bag on her girlfriend’s lap, eagerly awaiting her reaction. She watched as the older woman gingerly opened the gift bag and peeked inside. The surprise was clear on her face, and Nicole had no idea what she thought of the gift. Wynonna took it out and put the gift bag aside.

“Baby, this is so _sweet!_ You got me a little stuffed unicorn?” Wynonna’s voice was high with excitement as she hugged it close to her chest. Nicole’s heart swelled with love at the most adorable sight ever. Wynonna fucking Earp, leather-wearing and whiskey-soaked badass, was actually cuddling a little stuffed unicorn.

“Yeah… I know you always say that I’m a unicorn, but you are my very own cute little unicorn. I love your badass, no nonsense personality, but the side you only show me is my very favorite. I love you so much, Wynonna Earp, and nothing will _ever_ change that.”

Nicole saw tears in the corners of Wynonna’s beautiful eyes before she was pulled into a passionate kiss. She gently cupped the brunette’s face as the kiss grew even more heated.

“Why don’t I put this little buddy on the side, and you show me just how much you love me…”

“It would be _my pleasure_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Prompts?


End file.
